


Хватит

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Соло не успел.





	Хватит

Соло не успел.

Сердце замирает в груди вместе со временем, по венам обжигающей до холода волной разливается страх, пальцы немеют, будто отмёрзли в одно мгновение. Сквозь белый шум, застилающий не только уши, но и пространство, Соло слышит тихое «Рад тебя видеть, ковбой».

Грудь разрывает животный вой, в глазах темнеет от боли и горечи. В висках, вместо пульса, бьётся только «живой, живой, живой».

Живой, но не невредимый. Потому что Соло не успел.

***

Вина хуже болезни, потому что нет врача, который бы дал рецепт, от вины нет лекарства. От неё не убежишь, не спрячешься, даже старина Джек* не помогает забыться. Потому что она въелась под корку, впиталась в кровь, отпечаталась под закрытыми веками и клеймом осталась там, глубже сердца.

***

Соло целует срез на руке, где раньше был указательный палец. Держит покалеченную ладонь осторожно, словно это не рука другого мужчины, а нечто хрупкое, ценное. Он прикасается губами к розовой нежной коже, целует уцелевшую костяшку, и боится поднять взгляд.

Илья не отнимает руку. Он сидит, казалось бы, расслабленно, но Соло знает: он не расслаблен, он надломлен. Не сломан, к счастью, русского не так просто сломать, но и не цел.

Соло зажмуривается так, что под веками расплываются разноцветные круги. Он переворачивает руку вверх ладонью, прижимается ртом и лижет пересекающие её линии, словно хочет вдохнуть в них жизнь, отдать часть своей.

Илья тяжело втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и говорит тихо (он теперь часто говорит тихо):

— Хватит.

Соло судорожно выдыхает, словно продолжает его дыхание, но только крепче прижимается губами, скользит по руке вверх, сцеловывает пульс на запястье. Он знает, что Илья просит не остановиться. Илья просит перестать терзаться виной.

— Посмотри на меня.

Его голос становится немного громче, и Соло не может ослушаться. Он открывает глаза, смотрит в спокойное и понимающее, черт возьми, понимающее лицо!

Илья ни в чём его не винит. Он благодарен.

Благодарен, блядь!

Соло не знает, рычать ему или выть, но вместо этого с губ срывается немое «прости». Илья не услышал бы, даже если бы Соло закричал, срывая голос, но ему не нужно слышать. Он уже давно научился читать по губам.

Илья склоняется к Соло, прикасается к его щеке целой ладонью. У него как всегда холодные пальцы, но Соло прижимается к ним, ловит редкую ласку. Стылый взгляд Ильи оттаял, в его глубине можно утонуть. Дыхание останавливается само, когда Илья замирает напротив лица Соло, смотрит тяжело, осязаемо, как умеет только он, и просит:

— Хватит.

Его шёпот оседает на языке, во рту становится горько, к горлу подкатывает ком, глаза щиплет, как от морской воды.

Соло целует Илью, держит за покалеченную руку. Тот сам переплетает их пальцы и это совсем не странно. Руки всё равно складываются идеально, как две детали одного механизма.

**Author's Note:**

> *имеется ввиду Джек Дэниэлс - американский виски


End file.
